Rochelle Karim
Rochelle Karim is a Senior Agent in the Federal Intelligence Agency. In February 3305, she was assigned to an investigation involving the Lucifer Device, an illegal nuclear weapon funded by a Zlota Federal Holdings executive and then seized from an unregistered planetary outpost by the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult based in the Zlota system. After the Children of Tothos seized control of Archambault Terminal in Chun Tstar and planned to destroy it in a sacrificial ritual to their deity, Karim and a group of FIA agents infiltrated the cult. On April 4, 3305, Karim shot and killed cult leader Barnabas Cole, preventing the detonation of the Lucifer Device and allowing authorities to arrest the remaining cultists. Timeline 11 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its recent attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. The aftermath of the crisis was described by Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times: "There has been widespread gratitude to the Federal Intelligence Agency for saving millions of lives. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting Barnabas Cole's acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks. Celebrations have been coloured by the news that hundreds of starport citizens were ritually murdered before the cultists could be apprehended. The FIA has vowed to carry out a review of other fringe religions with a view to preventing similar tragedies. Questions are also being asked about the regulation of nuclear research. It is unknown if the Lucifer Device was unique or if other portable mass-casualty weapons have been secretly developed."GalNet: Children of Tothos Disbands 04 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been prevented from detonating a nuclear weapon intended to destroy Archambault Terminal. Crime correspondent for the Federal Times, Ethan Takahashi, delivered this special report: "Terror struck the starport when cult leader Barnabas Cole announced the final ceremony to summon their deity, Tothos, by sacrificing millions of people. As Cole prepared to activate the Lucifer Device he was shot dead by one of his followers, who subsequently revealed herself as Senior Agent Rochelle Karim. Other Federal Intelligence Agency operatives moved to arrest Cole's acolytes and secure the control deck. We've since learned that Karim's unit was posing as Tothos worshippers eager to join the cult. They had staged the death of a team member to receive access to the starport. The Lucifer Device has now been disarmed and secured, while station services are returning to normal."GalNet: Starport Saved from Destruction 22 MAR 3305 *Archambault Terminal in the Chun Tstar system remains under threat of nuclear destruction by the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim updated the media: "Despite the best efforts of our negotiators, the cultists remain in control of the starport and still intend to detonate the Lucifer Device. This 300 megaton weapon is capable of wiping out Archambault Terminal, along with the starport's entire population. Their leader, Barnabas Cole, has transmitted messages via the starport's comms array, repeating claims of 'preparing to bring Tothos's light to us all'. There is no mention of a deity named Tothos in historical or mythical records, which suggests the faith was recently founded by Cole. Despite this, several civilian ships arrived in the Chun Tstar system over the past few days, attracted by Cole's sermons and seeking to join the cult. The FIA is monitoring the situation closely."GalNet: Cultist Occupation of Starport Continues 14 MAR 3305 *Archambault terminal in the Chun Tstar system has been overtaken by the Children of Tothos cult, who are threatening to detonate a stolen nuclear weapon. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave this statement: "Most services at Archambault terminal have shut down as a result of the control deck's occupation by Children of Tothos adherents. It's evident that personnel are obeying the cultists' orders for fear that they will use the Lucifer Device. Millions of people remain at the starport, making a frontal assault too risky. FIA negotiators are taking steps to open a dialogue and resolve the situation peacefully." The cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, transmitted a brief message using Archambault terminal's communications array: "At last, we have found the place where our testament's light will shine. Join us. When the ceremony is complete, you will all see Tothos as we do."GalNet: Nuclear Threat Shuts Down Starport 01 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has announced that a stolen nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device is in the possession of a fringe cult known as the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave the following statement: "Several executives at Zlota Federal Holdings have confessed to being secret members of the Children of Tothos. They were present for a ceremony held by the cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, last December. One executive, Councillor Willard Morgenstern, was also covertly funding an unrelated criminal enterprise to develop portable nuclear weapons. While under the influence of various substances, Councillor Morgenstern disclosed details of the research outpost to the cult. We believe that Barnabas Cole and his followers used this information to raid the outpost and obtain the Lucifer Device. The FIA is conducting an interstellar manhunt to locate these individuals, and are treating them as highly dangerous suspects."GalNet: Cult Obtains Nuclear Weapon 22 FEB 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has traced the funding of an illegal nuclear research outpost to the Zlota system. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim provided the following details: "Having successfully decrypted the outpost’s communications, we have determined that Zlota Federal Holdings was financing these unregistered research projects. Several of the organisation's principal figures were covertly redirecting public funds to construct portable nuclear weapons. We suspect that one of these individuals became greedy and arranged for the outpost to be raided, acquiring the prototype Lucifer Device to subsequently sell on the black market. The FIA is currently questioning the Zlota Executive Council to learn more. It is crucial that we locate the Lucifer Device, which poses a serious threat to public safety."GalNet: Funding for Stolen Nuclear Weapon Traced 16 FEB 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has discovered that a nuclear weapon has been taken from an unregistered outpost. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: "Further examination of the outpost discovered last week confirms that it was home to unlicensed nuclear research. Personnel at the site were constructing a portable fusion warhead codenamed the Lucifer Device. One operational prototype was produced, but we have failed to locate it. Our assumption is that whoever invaded the base now possesses a movable bomb with a 300 megaton yield – enough to destroy an entire city. This investigation is a top priority and we are exploring all available leads."GalNet: Nuclear Weapon Stolen 08 FEB 3305 *A Federal Navy vessel has reported the discovery of an unregistered outpost with all occupants murdered, following a response to an automatic distress signal. The incident is being investigated by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: "This remote lunar base was designed to prevent detection, and yet it has been located and invaded by unknown forces who chose to gun down its inhabitants. It appears access codes were used to bypass security systems, as there are no signs of forced entry. Initial findings suggest the outpost was dedicated to advanced nuclear research. This may have been a targeted attack in order to steal a power source, a weapon, or valuable data. We are conducting a thorough examination of the site, and expect to learn more soon."GalNet: Secret Research Outpost Attacked References Category:Federal key people